ABSTRACT: IMAGING CORE The Imaging Core has been significantly strengthened by the recruitments of Arthur Toga, Paul Thompson (INI- Institute for Neuroimaging and Informatics) and Berislav Zlokovic (ZNI-ZIlkha Neurogenetics Institute). Additionally on the pre-clinical side, further institutional support for the ADRC comes with the recruitments of Scott Fraser and Russell Jacobs. Together, these transformational recruits will strengthen the primary mission of the ADRC and its Imaging Core, which is to provide state of the art pre-clinical and clinical imaging acquisition, informatics/image repository and image analysis to this ADRC and the broader AD research community. The Imaging Core has supported a number of federally funded grants as well as Project 1 (Zelinski) and it now plays an important role in supported new Projects 1 (Nation) and 2 (Braskie). INI now provides integration of ALL data between the other cores: Administrative, Clinical, Neuropathology, Data and ORE Cores. Dr. Zlokovic has also led a new direction for the Imaging Core in investigating the role of perfusion MRI and permeability of the blood brain barrier in relation to the pathogenesis of AD. This ties in nicely with the overall vascular mission of the USC ADRC, which is to elucidate vascular contributions to AD.